russelfandomcom-20200213-history
'Iskul Bukol' topples 'Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids' in ratings
Posted at Jan 09 2017 04:55 PM Keith Cruz (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook) MANILA -- High school students in public high schools already learned as IBC-13's opening salvo for 2017 with a bang is the Diliman High School era of the longest-running sitcom Iskul Bukol, a revival of the original Tito, Vic and Joey sitcom which will be turned into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom, starring Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Tonton Gutierrez, debuted strongly last Saturday, toppling its rival programs on ABS-CBN and GMA-7 in nationwide TV ratings and even trending on Twitter worldwide. According to data from Kantar Media, Iskul Bukol (produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) became a weekend favorite thanks to its public high school format and garnered a millennial viewership for the high school level with a national TV rating of 24.8% last Saturday (January 7), compared to Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids with 31.4% and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento with 19.5%. The sitcom's debut rating made it the No. 4 most watched TV program across urban and rural areas in the ratings game last January 7 (Saturday), while the premiere of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids was ranked in second and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento was ranked in eighth. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes, representing 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Some other Kapinoy shows, including PBA, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, T.O.D.A.S., IBCinema, Maya Loves Sir Chief and Express Balita Weekend landed in the Top 30 programs. Besides the television viewers, netizens are also captivated by this new Kapinoy Comedy offering and gear towards among the public high school teenagers. The positive feedback paved the way for the sitcom’s official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere among the top trending topics on Twitter worldwide that night where the curriculum-based sitcom on social media. Based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol showcases each of Iskul Bukol girls, the setting, learning environment, public high school teenagers and female teachers were introduced after the Escalera sisters and Ungasis enrolled at the public high school Diliman High School, education department officials said. With the official hashtag #IskulBukolPremiere which opens its first day of classes for high school teens, the pilot episode of Iskul Bukol opened with the story of the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano) and Keith (Cruz), who woked up at the girls' bedroom in the morning around 6 a.m. by using their mobile phones through social media where they post her friend Raisa (Raisa) for the first day of school at Diliman High School. After the intro, before their first day at Diliman High School, during breakfast, Tonton is the father of Joyce (Abestano) and Keith (Cruz), while Cacai (Cacai Bautista) is the nanny and maid of Keith. At Ungasis house, Raisa post in mobile phone with Joyce and Keith when she is ready to go to school at Diliman High School when her father Rommel (Gian Sotto) learned her parents which Raisa is involved of particularly in front of her friends and classmates. Meanwhile, in the Escalera house, Tonton greets Rommel as he meet Raisa who introduced her with Joyce and Keith are their high school classmates and ready for the first day of school at Diliman High School. At the school opening of Diliman High School, Prinsipal Oscar (Mr. Fu), the high school principal of the public high school and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa). the resident high school teacher meets the high school boy Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) and his mother Angelique (Giselle Sanchez) in the first day of school while waiting for Barbie (Barbie Imperial). Meanwhile, the Escalera sisters and Raisa are the three high school girls involve to study at Diliman High School as they learn a beautiful high school girl Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson), along with Alexa (Mianne Fajardo) and Gabbi (Sajj Geronimo). The Escalera sisters learned with Raisa in a classroom where they posted in social media. Joyce and Keith meets another high school classmate Alyssa (Chantal Videla) with their high school boys like Justin (Justin Ward), Harold (Harold Rementilla), Adie (Andres Muhlach) and Luis (Nathaniel Britt), while Raisa wanted to learn the class schedule and Joyce posted by Patrick as she involve their classmates Michelle (Zhyvel Mallari) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas). These three high school girls will introduce a beautiful high school teacher, Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao). While she teach in classroom, Ma'am Alodia posted for Tonton. Ma'am Alodia learned Joyce and Patrick, who has a crush on her and they have infatuation about their relationship. Barbie needs Patrisha write with Adie to teach him in classroom, while she though Keith is a pretty high school girl as a result he got his object with Chester. Ma'am Alodia also meets Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), a beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic. The Escalera sisters and her classmate Raisa involve Principal Oscar and put a note to say "MEGANON!!." Barbie thought Patrisha is a beautiful high school girl as a result she got her problem. Meanwhile, Barbie also learned by Chantal with her classmate Raisa and Harold to study their Math notebook. Keith learned that Justin approached Adie to learn the subject. Then, Barbie went to the newly-renovated Aning's Coffeeteria and Aning Francia (Tess Antonio)talked abour the renovation and promotion. Outside the coffeeteria, Tonton learned Miss Tapia approached Patrisha's father Anthony (Matthew Mendoza). The Escalera sisters thought that of them was called by Patrisha. After they learned, at the Escalera house, Joyce showed there trademark with Tonton. Keith and her classmate Alexa and Gabbi learned with Raisa and Harold on the library of Diliman High School, while they approached Rommel, then Barbie came for the infatuation. Raisa thanked Principal Oscar became good manner on the help he teached with Patrick. Barbie and Raisa learned Raffy (Robby Mananquil) as a coach on the library of Diliman High School. In Aning's Coffeeteria, Tonton achieved that the Escalera sisters and Patrick wanted to order because of Aning Francia. After Tonton involve that they have 800 pesos in their credit line, they ordered 2 hamsilog, 2 chicksilog, 2 hotdogs, 3 iced tea for the Escalera sisters and Patrick, and 1 coffee for Tonton for the high school girl of Barbie. Alexa and Gabbi came cafeteria with some notebooks due to writing a note for Barbie. Patrisha came happy with her classmate Joyce. In recess at Diliman High School, Barbie and Harold saw Raisa as a result they learned and asked Barbie to do a homework. Miss Tapia learned Raisa was assigned to the computer labortatory because of the public high school. Principal Oscar achieved the Escalera sisters and Patrick because of Tonton reserved 16 classmate. In the end, Tonton loves Ma'am Alodia while the Escalera sisters and Raisa managed to draw the good value with Barbie. During the pilot episode, the sitcom will also feature the first special guest, the newest Kapinoy teen star Barbie Imperial. Iskul Bukol, which marked the second project of Cruz after IBC and Secarats-produced early primetime curriculum-based teleserye based on the adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, the second project of Dayrit after the supporting role in the afternoon value-oriented drama Hulog ng Langit, the first ever major sitcom of Abestano as Bida Best 2016 second runner-up, and the first ever primetime TV sitcom of Gutierrez. It airs Saturdays after the PBA games. 'Uniforms for ''Iskul Bukol episodes' '''High school uniforms' *(January 7, 2017-present) P.E. uniforms *Episode 13 (April 1, 2017) (Joyce, Patrisha, Chantal vs. Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick) (with guest: Kyline) (volleyball) *Episode 15 (April 22, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa) *Episode 16 (April 29, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Patrick, Justin, Harold, Andres, Nathaniel, Raisa, Patrisha, Chantal, Mianne, Sajj) (jugging race, gym, workout) (with guest: Raphiel) *Episode 18 (May 13, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa) *Episode 21 (June 3, 2017) (Joyce, Patrisha, Chantal vs. Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick) (volleyball) *Episode 26 (July 8, 2017) (Joyce, Patrick) (with guest: Rita) (badminton) *Episode 28 (July 22, 2017) (Joyce, Patrisha, Chantal, Mianne, Sajj; Patrick) (Miss Teen High School Model 2017) *Episode 29 (July 29, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Jaime) (Nutrition Month) *Episode 32 (August 12, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrisha vs. Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick, Justin, Harold, Andres, Chantal, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries) (volleyball) (with guest: Yna played for Joyce) *Episode 34 (September 2, 2017) (Raisa, Joyce, Patrick, Keith) (with guest: Alyanna) *Episode 37 (September 23, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Veronica) *Episode 39 (October 7, 2017) (Joyce) *Episode 42 (October 28, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries, Lorin, Zhyvel) *Episode 43 (November 3, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries, Lorin, Zhyvel) (with guest: Ryan James) *Episode 48 (December 9, 2017) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Kurt) *Episode 51 (December 30, 2017) (Joyce, Keith) *Episode 56 (February 3, 2018) (Joyce, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Chantal, Andres, Mianne, Sajj, Nathaniel, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (jugging race) *Episode 61 (March 10, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) *Episode 63 (March 24, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Aneeza) *Episode 65 (April 14, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj) *Episode 66 (April 21, 2018) (Joyce, Keith) *Episode 69 (May 12, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Stephanie) (game show for the team girls) *Episode 71 (May 26, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) *Episode 74 (June 16, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries) (with guest: Kristoff Meneses) *Episode 77 (Part 2) (July 21, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrisha vs. Zhyvel, Lorin; Patrick, Justin, Harold, Andres, Nathaniel, Andrea, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Aries) (volleyball) *Episode 78 (July 28, 2018) (Joyce, Keith, Raisa, Patrick, Patrisha, Justin, Harold, Andrea, Andres, Nathaniel, Mianne, Sajj, Miguel, Zhyvel, Lorin, Aries)